pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tentacool
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexsinnoh=136 |dexcokalos=025 |dexalola= / |evointo=Tentacruel |gen=Generation I |species=Jellyfish Pokémon |egg1=Water 3 |body=10 |type=Water |type2=Poison |imheight=2'11" |metheight=0.9 m |imweight=100.3 lbs. |metweight=45.5 kg |ability=Clear Body Liquid Ooze |dw=Rain Dish |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Tentacool (Japanese: メノクラゲ Menokurage '') is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Tentacool is an aquatic Pokémon based on the box jellyfish. Tentacool have two long tentacles that extend from the base of its large, blue head. There are three red gems on this Pokémon's head: two on the sides of its head and one on its forehead. Behavior It drifts aimlessly wherever the ocean currents take it, sometimes ending up in shallow waters where it may be accidentally caught in fishing lines. Tentacool may also end up stuck on beaches when low tide comes; since its body is largely composed of water, it will shrivel up, risking death from dehydration if it stays out of the sea for too long. Tentacool has two main weapons. At the tips of its tentacles are toxic feelers, which it uses to stab anything it touches with stinging acid. Due to its excellent camouflage in the water, Tentacool can often remain undetected by swimmers right up to the moment it stings them. Tentacool's gelatinous, watery body can also absorb sunlight and refract it within, producing beam energy it shoots from its crystal-like eyes. Special Abilities Tentacool can have the ability Clear Body or the ability Liquid Ooze. Clear Body prevents the opponent from lowering Tentacool's stats. Liquid Ooze damages any opponent who attempts to drain Tentacool's HP. Its body is composed almost entirely of water. It also shoots strange beams from its crystals on its head. Evolution '''Tentacool' evolves into Tentacruel at level 30. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= *|Omanyte, Omastar|95|85|10|Water|Special|Tough|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Appearances Anime Major appearances Tentacool appeared with its evolution, Tentacruel on Tentacool & Tentacruel. The Tentacool destroy the town until Misty stops them. Minor appearances A Tentacool appeared in Up Close and Personable!. Trivia * The Pokédex states that Tentacool's body is 99% water. However, in real life, jellyfish bodies are 95% water. Etymology Tentacool comes from the words tentacle and cool. Its Japanese name, Menokurage, comes from menokataki (enemy), kurage (jellyfish), and possibly venom. Origin Tentacool is based off of a jellyfish, possibly a Box Jellyfish. It may also take inspiration from aliens as they are able to control minds and shoot beams out of the red gems atop their heads. Gallery 072Tentacool_OS_anime.png 072Tentacool_OS_anime_2.png 072Tentacool_AG_anime.png 072Tentacool_Dream.png 072Tentacool_Pokemon_Stadium.png 072Tentacool Pokemon Colosseum.png 072Tentacool Pokémon HOME.png Tentacool-GO.png Tentacool GO Shiny.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon